Camp De Peur
by The True Creature of the Night
Summary: What happens when humans build a campground a little too close to Vampire Mountain? Well you got to scare them out of course. But what happens when you send six vampires into the world of human camping? Disaster. That simple. Campe De Peur means Camp Of Fear. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: well i got board on a camping trip recently and came up with this. yep, those dang humans built a camp sight too close to vampire mountain. I'm writing this with my friends. they didn't help with this chapter but they will with the next. I promise this chapter sinks compaired to the next ones. I just had to write a real quick one to get things set up and i've got so much writing to do it's not funny. **

**Discaimer: I dont own anyone or anything in this chapter. **

* * *

Vampire Mountain was an amazing sight in the summer. The snow had melted except right on the tops of the mountains. The river that lead out of the hall of final voyage curled around the mountains and was a truly stunning sight.

Darren had gone out for a walk. Council had ended so very few vampires still remained at the mountain. It was evening and Darren had gotten tired of being stuck in the mountain. It was still a little too early for the vampires to be getting up so he was fine. He would just have to hurry back soon.

Darren walked along the shore of the river then noticed something he would've ignored just a few years ago. A lone Coke bottle went floating right down the river.

Darren knew with every brain cell in his head that the vampires had not been the ones who tossed the empty Coke bottle in the river. Unless someone was hiding a secret stash. He would have to find that person and steal some soda for himself. But he knew that wasn't true. That meant someone else had done it. But who? Humans? He already knew this wasn't going to end well.

Darren made his way back into the mountain. When he got back inside some of the vampires were starting to stir. Darren made his way over to Mr. Crepsley's room. Mr. Crepsley had just woken up and certainly wasn't in a good mood.

"Hey, Mr. Crepsley, I think there are humans near Vampire Mountain."

Mr. Crepsley frowned. "Why would you think that, Darren?"

"There was a Coke bottle floating down the river. Do you think I should tell the prices?" Darren seamed to be over reacting a little.

"I do not know, or care about a little soda bottle." Mr. Crepsley was never in a good mood when he first woke up.

"I think I will. See you later Mr. Crepsley," Darren said with a slight wave.

Darren ran strait to the Hall of Princes and requested to talk to Paris. Darren told the whole thing to Paris. The eldest prince thought over it a while and deiced it was best to check things out. Paris instructed Mika to go and check to see if there were any humans. Mika didn't feel like doing it so he told Arrow to do it. Arrow didn't want to do it either so he sent Gavner to do it.

Gavner came back with big news. The princes called a meeting for any of the vampires that were still in the mountain.

"Today, we have received news about humans near Vampire Mountain," Paris announced to the small group on vampires. "Gavner Purl was sent out to check on a claim that there were humans near the mountain. It turns out that the humans have built a camp ground a little too close to Vampire Mountain. We need the humans to leave but we need ideas on what shall be done."

There was silence for a few moments before Mika spoke up. "All in favor of just killing them."

Mika was the only one with his hand raised. Normally Arrow would agree with Mika but after the whole thing with his wife, Arrow had a bit more respect for humans.

"No, Mika. We wont be killing anyone today." Paris said in an exasperated voice. He was used to hearing Mika's deadly ideas for things "Any other ideas?"

"We could make them our pets," Kurda supplied. "We could drink their blood and all and they could live in Vampire Mountain with us. It'll be awesome."

Arra gave him a strange look. "The guardians give us all the blood we need, Kurda. We don't need pet humans." She turned to the princes. "Couldn't we just destroy the camp?"

"Yes, but they would only build another." Mr. Crepsley reminded.

"Well, we could just scar them out," Gavner spoke up. "I mean if there scared then they wont come back, right?"

It was a moment before something was said.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Gavner," admitted Arra.

"It does have sound logic," Mr. Crepsley said, agreeing that it wasn't as bad as Mika or Kurda's idea.

"So there we go. Plan A: scare the humans out of camp." Paris announced. "All in favor?"

Almost every hand was raised. Except Mika's, of course.

"We will send certain vampires to camp so they can lead Plan A. We will have Gavner Purl – since he was the mind that came up with the idea – Larten Crepsley, Arra Sails, Mika Ver Leth, and Arrow. Are we clear?"

There were a few grumbles from the two princes but other than that no outward show of anger . . . Yet.

"Wait. I'm Mr. Crepsley's assistant. I should go with him." Darren called out.

Paris looked around at the few remaining vampires.

"Yes I suppose you should."

_Oh, yeah! A real true camping trip, _Darren thought happily. Thought he was one of the few vampires that was truly looking forward to this.

* * *

**A/N: I know I know. It stinks but please review and make me and my friends happy. please. please. *puppy dog eyes* I'll give you and imaginary cookie. I know you cant resist that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I got the next chapter up. you all happy? i am! So I actualy had my friends (Kennedy and Kara) help with this one. I'm going to warn you now, there might be a lot of OOCnes. Not in the chapter but in this story. Kara had made it to book 3 and Kennedy hadn't read the serise ( I'm going to have to do somthing about that) so just wanted to warn you now.**

**Cookies to xXAngelicaXx and Cat attack 411. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own DSS. Kara owns Kara and Kenndey owns Kennedy.**

* * *

So the vampires set up the tent fairly quickly. At least most of the vampires had a working knowledge on how to set up a tent. In the end it was just Mr. Crepsley and Darren setting the two tents up. Mika and Arrow wanted nothing to do with working at all. Gavner did nothing but poking a whole in one of the tents and Arra left to get away from Mika who was being rather rude. So there it was, out of the six vampires it ended up with just the orange haired vampire and his assistant working.

The campsite was under trees so even though it was afternoon and the sun was still out they didn't have to worry too much. The two tents had been set up and arrangements had been worked out. No one was willing to argue with Mr. Crepsley and Arra having one of the tents to themselves. The two princes had already set up hammocks with a tarp over each to keep the sun off. They were fine with sleeping there. So that meant that Darren had been stuck with Gavner, the loudest snorer in the world.

"Why do I have to be stuck with him," Darren wined. "I'll never get any sleep."

"No one in this entire camp will get any sleep," Mr. Crepsley said.

"But I'll get even less," Darren complained but he knew it was useless.

It was in the afternoon and Gavner, the only one willing to do anything, was just now starting a fire to cook dinner over. So Darren decided that I might as well go take a look around camp.

Their campsite was located on the river near the center of camp. There was a large field only about two hundred feet or so from the site. There was a swing set near the far right side and a stage in the middle. There were a few kids hanging out playing soccer on the field and a girl swinging by her self on the swings.

The girl had long wavy blonde hair, a lovely blue tank top on with jean shorts and no shoes. It was like she was an angel. Darren wanted to go up to her but as soon as he was no more than 10 feet away an annoying kid came up right in between the two of them.

"Do you like my sister- Wait do you like me?" she said. She was only about 8 or 9 years old.

"I was – I was – I was just going to ask where she got her shoes!" he said defending himself.

"Um. She isn't wearing any shoes," she said questioning his mental state.

"Well…. I just – I just" Darren ran as fast as he could away from her. He could hear her say one last thing.

"I just wanted to give you a smore'" She said loudly so everyone could hear. Even the girl on the swings heard.

Darren got back to the campsite about the time Gavner had finished cooking dinner.

"Where were you, Darren?" Gavner asked.

"Um. Nowhere," he answered.

"Then why are you out of breath."

"Oh, just shut up," Mika growled. He was laying in the hammock with sunglasses on trying to get some sleep.

Gavner and Darren shared and annoyed look. Mika was going to turn this trip into a nightmare.

Larten and Arra came out of the tent like they'd been doing something they shouldn't have. They were out breath. Larten was buttoning up shirt and Arra was brushing down her hair.

Darren and Gavner gave them a suspicious look but neither said anything. At least someone was enjoying this trip.

Gavner served dinner and the four vampires that were actually trying to be polite. Not much was said during the meal because when ever someone tried to start a conversation Mika or Arrow would yell at them. None of them wanted to mess with the princes. Right now.

Darren was slurping his soup when something struck his neck. He turned around and saw the little girl from the field.

Now that Darren had a better look at her he realized that she had on a pink shirt with a smile on it and black shorts. Her blonde hair had a pink bow in it and was in a sloppy ponytail.

"Oww, you little – " He had stopped mid sentence and realized that she was only 8 or 9.

"What were you going to call me?" She said with tears about to burst from her eyes.

"No, no nothing I wasn't going to call you anything," but she was already running towards the woods screaming out one word; "Kara"

A moment later the little girl came back with her sister, it was the same girl on the swings.

"That mean boy was going to call me a mean word!" She yelled to her sister, Kara.

"No I promise I wasn't – I just was talking – No I was not!" Darren said in defense.

The little girl, after about three minutes of arguing back and forth, just dropped the conversation thinking she had won and started talking to Mr. Crepsley.

"Sorry about my sister, she always does that," the older sister said apologized.

"It's fine, can ask what your sisters name is?" Darren asked.

" Her name is Kennedy, mine is Kara, Yours?"

" My name is Darren, It's nice to meet you and your sister, well you anyway."

They both laughed.

Mean while on the other side of the camp fire Kennedy was talking away to Mr. Crepsley.

"Hi my name is Kennedy, I really like pink and my sister thinks I talk to much, but I don't think so, what do you think, Umm do you know that you have orange hair right?" It was like she never took a breath.

"Yes… I do" He said kind of creped out.

"Oh my gosh, you have the longest nails ever, we should paint your nails, maybe the color of your hair, that's pretty bright too, I like bright colors, especially pink. Maybe we should paint your nails pink. It would look really pretty." She went on for a while. Mr. Crepsley just walked away while she was talking. Unfortunately she followed him.

Finally Mr. Crepsley got fed up with the little girl. He grabbed her and flit over to Darren and Kara. He dropped Kennedy next to her and flit back. When he sat down on the log Gavner and Arra were trying hard not to laugh.

Kara had a strange look on her face.

"How did Kennedy get over here so fast?"

Darren knew the answer to that question but decided not to tell her. So instead he offered to walk her back to their campsite.

While they were walking back to the campsite Kennedy ran on ahead. They hoped that she'd gotten back OK. Right before the got there they stopped to say goodbye.

"So um." Both of them said at the same time.

"No you first." Darren said.

"So how long you gonna be here?" Kara asked casually.

"A while."

"Oh, cool. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Well I'll see you then."

Darren nodded. "Bye."

Darren had turned and was headed back to his camp sight. He heard Kara calling for her sister for a while. when he didn't hear a response he knew something was wrong. He heard Kara calling for him.

"Darren!"

The blonde girl burst from he tent and ran over to him.

"Kennedy's gone! You've got to help me find her."

* * *

**A/N: stuff not put in: (random stuff we thought of while we, three blondes, tried to write this.)**

**Random clogging when Darren and Kara first meet.**

**While Darren went to the soccer field there were bacon poppies scattered everywhere. Kennedy said Darren ate one but Kara disagrees. And i just dont want to get involed with this converstation.**

**All the vampires braking out into song with Darren leading the song directed at Kara. somthing about living half a life. I dont really remember. **

**Haha. I hope all over you enjoyed. I sure had fun writing it. Please review. remember I have cookies for those who review :D**


End file.
